nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of the Guardians
Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole is a video game for Wii and Nintendo DS released on September 14, 2010. The game is based off the ended series, Guardians of Ga'Hoole and is different than the movie, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. In this game, you can select an owl what Shard wants to be. http://www.gamefaqs.com/wii/998017-legend-of-the-guardians-the-owls-of-gahoole/images/box-172504 Plot In a kingdom where it is only inhabited by birds, two parents, Lygeia and Grettir laid raise and named the owlet Shard. That night, an evil group organization of birds called the Pure Ones killed Shard's parents. Many years later after our world ended, Shard's mission began, unlike the movie, 9. Gameplay To start the game, players first must choose an owl Shard wants to be. First, Shard has training claws and must save the Island of Ga'Hoole from the Pure Ones. Shard has the ability to fly and follow the owls they said. Later, a group has been attacked by the Pure Ones. Shard can collect gold, but Shard cannot spend on the items at the same time, so he must spend them carefully. Parzival will be the in-game announcer to alert you what you must do. For example, if he says, "Well, I'm waiting, Shard!" you must follow the quote. You can throw coals at many enemies, such as Crows. You fight through many locations from to complete every mission and collect medals and gold. You'll be fighting many tougher enemies in some levels. For example, when a Pure One has an armor beak, you must do it to destroy his armor. When there are three beaks, you must do this twice; doing this more than twice will make him throw you back. You must strike it repeatedly to defeat it. Another enemy, such as a Hagsfiend is a very annoying enemy. Using a Barrel Roll is a threat, so don't use it. Later, a Sensor Meter will alert you that if you're too far or too close. You must follow the flock and complete the missions. Getting close to the Pure Ones will spot you. During the last battle, you must destroy all the progressed weapons. You can destroy the Catapults and Balistas. It's impossible to kill every enemy in every level as they keep respawning. In order to get a hundred percent completion, you must beat the game, collect everything and get the gold medals. Gold medals are very tough to get and the medals are very similar to Xbox 360's Achievements and PlayStation 3's Trophies. You must follow everything and you'll get it! If you get all of them, the kingdom is saved. It's best to use Shard as the Barn Owl. Armor and Claws Shard must collect enough gold to buy every claw and armor. They are similar to buying stuff in the Gamecube game, Madagascar. Enemies *Crows - They are the weakest and most common enemies in the game. *Bats - They are among weakest, like the Crows. There is one boss called the Bat Chieftain. *Bat Members - Some members, like Bat Scouts behave like the other bats. *Pure Ones - They are members of the organization with the same name. Some will be armored and you must break them. *Pure One Members - Some members, like Guards and Carriers behave like the Pure Ones. *Hagsfiends - They are creatures that are a cross between owls and crows. Using a Barrel Roll will make the Hagsfiend attack. So it's better that you must keep striking it. Bosses *Bat Chieftain - This bat is very powerful and you can't strike it. You must throw coals at the chieftain to kill him. *Hagsfiend Queen - This Hagsfiend acts like a normal Hagsfiend. The Fleck Bats will guard her and you must kill them every few second. *Allomere - Allomere will later fight you during the final battle. You must strike him to attack. His death his being crushed by rocks. Differences between the movie, books and film *Streak is depicted as a golden eagle, while in the books, he is a bald eagle. *Many characters from the books and movies did not appear in the game, Metal Beak, Nyra, Twilight, Ruby, Skench, Jatt, Jutt, Gylfie, etc. *Shard flies through the rain and survived, while in the movie, it was Soren. *All scenes where Eglantine plays Metal Beak are omitted. *The scene where Gylfie, Soren and Kludd are taken to St. Aggie's Academy for Orphaned Owls is omitted. *All scenes where Soren argues with Kludd are omitted. Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Movie-based games